Losing it
by Jean22501
Summary: Something has happened that leaves Professor Charles Xavier (24) devastated. The few that are left worry about the state of his mind. What will he do? What has happened?
1. Chapter 1

**_Knock. Knock._**

"Professor …" A voice came from behind the door of Professor Charles Xavier's office. "Professor …" The voice said again, though this time opening the door a bit before speaking out.

"What do you want?" The Professor said with the same emotion he had displayed for days. He could have saved himself the trouble of asking, but he felt that the use of his powers would only make things worse. However, though the majority of his strength was focused on suppressing his power of telepathy, he sometimes slipped up, as he just did. Charles didn't have to ask who was at the door.

"You haven't left your office." Hank, also known as Beast, now completely walked into the opened space and confronted the Professor. The room was filled with the smell of spilt alcohol. "You haven't eaten or bathed in four days. You've drank well over the limit." Charles, drink in hand, continued starring out the window. "Professor, this isn't…"

"Do you think what you're doing will change what has happened?" Another voice, Erik's, jumped in. Beast turned around to see Erik leaned up against the door frame. "Well, do you?"

"Of course I don't." Charles responded despondently.

"Then what good will come out of this?" Erik asked, finding Charles's childish actions intolerable.

"I don't know." Charles answered.

"What good will come out of this?" Erik asked again, hoping for a more acceptable answer. He began to lose his temper when Charles acted as though he was incapable of answering. "So you're just going to sit idly by and watch. There is a war go-"

"There is no war." Charles finally spoke up, his back still turned to Erik and Hank and his emotion now anger. "It's over, Erik!" However, the anger quickly faded back to despair. "We have lost." Charles's eyes became red and filled with tears.

"And whose fault is that!?" Erik yelled. Charles's attention moved from the window to the floor. He could hear Erik's footsteps move quickly towards him, but then stopped at the sound of Beast's hand against the infuriated man's chest. "Erik…" Beast whispered.

Erik stared intensely into Hank's eyes and then exited the room, using his powers to slam the door shut.

Hank stood their quietly for a moment waiting for any kind of response from Charles, which he knew he would not get, before leaving.

A single tear escaped Charles's red eyes as he averted his focus back out the window.

The sun was beginning to set.

And the rain softly pattered against the outside ground, just as it had on that day-almost one week ago.

* * *

**Hello readers! I know that this chapter is extremely short! And it doesn't get into much detail. But I want to see if this catches anyone's interest before continuing it. Please leave reviews and feel free to leave suggestions or things you think may happen or have happened or even things that you want to happen(I will most definitely take them into consideration).**

**I really hope you enjoy! **


	2. Chapter 2

**_One week ago_**

"Professor…" Darwin, out of breath, tried to calmly talk, "We're under attack."

Charles shocked, slammed his hands against the dark brown desk and jumped up. "Get the others and get to the plane!" Charles walked out into the hallway and calmed his mind so that his telepathy could work properly. He was searching for Erik and found him at the main entrance doing whatever he possibly could to keep anyone from entering the mansion.

"Charles, I don't know how much longer I can hold them off." Erik grunted.

"I…I can't control them! There is something blocking me from entering their minds!" Charles panicked and continued to try.

"Just go with the others!" Erik demanded. "I'll figure something out." They could barely hear each other the chaos that was going on outside.

"No, I'm not going to leave you." Charles argued.

"Leave! I can handl-"Erik was interrupted by a unsuspected giant blast that sent him and Charles flying.

Suddenly everything stopped and went black in the minds of Professor Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr.

* * *

"Oh man," Erik groaned, "What happened?" He sat up with his hand pressed tightly against his head.

"You and Charles were trying to keep the attackers from entering the mansion, but they used one of their special machines to blast a hole through the door which sent you and Charles flying, which is where we came in." Clarice, also known as Blink, started to explain. "I used my powers to teleport Darwin, Sway and myself to the entrance..."

"...which allowed me to stop time before you guys hit the ground..." Sway said.

"...And me to speed things up and help get everyone safely back onto the plane." Darwin finished.

It took Erik a moment to process everything."Charles!" He scanned the crowd of people around him after he regained full consciousness. "Where is he?"

"He's fine." Alex said as he moved to the side so that Erik could see.

"There weren't too many major injuries so he should be waking up..." Kuan-Yin, who sat with his hands hovering over the Professor, paused when he heard a sigh from Charles. "...soon." He laughed.

"What in God's name happened? Where-how did I get on the plane?" Charles asked, though as soon as he did he tapped into his telepathy and knew. Charles sat up and shot the others a cold look. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that was!" He became furious.

"Nobody got hurt." Danielle talked back.

"Nobody got hurt?" Charles lightly laughed. "It was luck! You guy-"

"Charles, calm down." Erik said standing up and walking towards him. Charles inhaled deeply and held back his words. He then slowly moved his eyes from one mutant to the next. "Where is Sarah?" He asked when he did not see her among the others. "Where is she?" He said before the others had a chance to answer.

"I'm right here." Sarah walked back from the front. "I was helping Hank."

"Oh thank God you're alright." He whispered to himself, though Sarah had remarkable hearing and could hear him.

After a long moment of silence the students began to ask questions. _Who were those people _and _What do they want _came from almost all six of them.

Charles sigh deeply. "I have no idea." Charles glared quickly towards Erik and then shifted his eyes to an imprecise location. "And I'm assuming they want one of us."

"Well..." Erik stated, "Better suit up 'cause they just declared war."

The students, firmly standing, looked around at each other.

"We're ready." Alex spoke for them all.

* * *

**_Thank you all who followed, favorited, reviewed, and even just read! I hope you guys will keep reading and hopefully keep enjoying it! _****_Haha_**

**_I will try my best to publish _****_at least _****_ one chapter a day. Sometimes I'll definitely post more than one._**

**_And just a reminder that I love reviews, so if you have any friendly comments or helpful suggestions I am all ears. _**

**_Also, if there's anyone you may want to see make an appearance in the story just leave the name in a review and I will try my best! ~Thanks again_**


	3. Chapter 3

The evening after the attack at the mansion, Charles and the other arrived at the retreat. The retreat appeared normal and a bit small-containing only three bedrooms, one bath, a slightly spacious sitting area, a small kitchen, and a patio that extended across the front of the cabin-to outsiders, but there was a whole underground level. The underground level was nothing like living conditions; it was more like a warehouse.

"I sense something's bothering you." Erik said as he walked out the opened front door and onto the patio where Charles was standing.

"That's my power." Charles falsely laughed.

"Unfortunately I can't actually read your mind." Erik played along as he stared into his glass and swirled the ice around. Charles nervously laughed. He put his palms against the wooden railing of the patio and shuffled his eyes through the dark-ridden trees. The trees were fully leaved which prevented hardly any light from the moon to shine through.

"They're not ready, Erik. None of them are. What they did today was a big enough risk, but sending them into a war is without a doubt a death sentence. We can't let them do this." Charles finally opened up.

"We have no choice. We can't keep running, Charles. They will find us." Erik argued. "Regardless of what we do, their lives-our lives-are in danger. We have a better chance of surviving if we fight."

"Professor!" Charles and Erik heard Alex yell from the lower level. Thinking something was wrong they both quickly made their way there.

"What is it?" Charles asked, even before he made it down the stairs and onto the track that surrounded the upper part of the lower level. "Watch this." Alex grinned. Clarice, Kuan-Yin, Darwin, Alex, and Suzanne all took a position. Alex then looked up at the professor and smiled before he took off running. He jumped, placing one foot in Darwin's hand sending him flying into the air. Clarice threw a teleporation field to where Alex could go through it. After entering the field he was transported to the other side of the room-still in the air. Kuan-Kin then used his powers of gravitational manipulation to keep Alex suspended in the air, where he used his powers to send plasma rays flying into another one of Clarice's teleportation fields. Suzanne, or Sway, slowed down time to put everything in place-which getting Darwin,of course suited up in his adaptable armor, in front of transportation field that Alex's plasma rays would emerge out of. Once everything was in place, she returned time to its normal speed.

A loud blast sounded and a flash of light blinded the Professor and Charles as the plasma rays hit Darwin. Kuan-Yin returned Alex to the ground.

All students, unharmed, stood straight up and merged to the center of the room.

"Well..." Alex said, smiling and waiting for some kind of praise.

"Impressive." Erik smiled. "They seem ready to me." Erik whispered to Charles and then made his way down to the floor of the underground level. Charles, only seconds later, followed Erik.

"Good job." Charles put on an act. "I see these past weeks of training have improved your skills."

"Of course!" Clarice reassured.

"And thankfully too. Without this training, we would be nowhere near ready for a war." Darwin entered.

"Right." Charles quickly avoided eye contact with making it with the ground. " You guys should get some rest." He suggested.

They all made their way up back up to the main level, which was crowded with all of them in there, and made sleeping arrangements. Clarice and Suzanne in one room, Alex, Darwin , and Kuan-Yin in the other, and Danielle with Sarah, who had been out working on the plane with Hank, in the other room. Hank, Charles, and Erik would sleep in the sitting area, if they even slept.

* * *

"Worried?" Sarah asked Charles, who was leaning against a counter in the kitchen having a drink, as she walked into the room.

"Aren't you?" He laughed.

"Of course." She said, leaning against the counter directly across from Charles.

"You should try and get some sleep. It's three hours til morning."

"Hank still needs me to refuel the plane." Sarah made up an excuse. Charles set down his drink, stoop up, and began walking closer to her.

"Right." He smiled. Charles kept moving closer until they were only inches away. "You have such terrible thoughts about yourself." Charles read her mind as he softly moved a hand across her temple.

"Wouldn't you, if you looked like me?" Sarah responded with a touch of sarcasm-though she wasn't in the least sarcastic about it. She was disgusted with everything about her.

Sarah was mutant much like Raven, only her skin wasn't blue; It was a light-pale green and accompanied by light markings, much light scars, along her arms, thighs, and torso. Her eyes looked like human eyes, with the iris a deep blue color. Her hair was long, slightly wavy, and brown. Sarah also couldn't change her appearance like Raven could. Her gift, though she thought otherwise, allowed her to survive intense temperatures. Her emotional instincts were also intensified, so that whenever she came in direct contact with somebody she would feel a small amount of their emotions. She could not read their thoughts so she could never tell what causes the emotions.

"Of course not." He whispered as he moved closer to her face. Their eyes locked. Sarah hesitantly mimicked his actions.

Only centimeters away from each other, they were interrupted. The cabin violently shook, causing Charles to step back and look around. All at once, the students ran out of their rooms.

"They've found us." Hank reported as he ran into the cabin.

* * *

**_I don't know how I feel about this chapter! Haha_**

**_What do you think of Sarah? She is an OC, so if you have any suggestions feel free to leave them a review. _**

**_Thank you _**

**_To be continued very soon ;P_**


End file.
